


舞之媾和与虚无妄作

by XVI_Pica



Series: 鸷鸟激水 [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bottom Dick Grayson, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, International Style of ballroom dancing, M/M, Tango, viennese waltz, waltz, 华尔兹, 受伤出血, 国标舞, 夜翼受, 探戈, 维也纳华尔兹, 虐待
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 玻璃杯，床头柜，香水味，还是和过去一模一样。淡淡的，如微风搅动废墟中飞舞的灰烬。
Relationships: BruDick, Dick Grayson & Other(s), Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Other(s), 蝙鸟, 路人夜翼
Series: 鸷鸟激水 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051286
Kudos: 21





	1. 　　1.华尔兹——内出血

**1.华尔兹——内出血**

* * *

  
  
迪克还是七八岁，他被要求站好。腰板挺直。手臂平行于地面。脖颈拉长。上眼皮微微向下。用鼻孔看着地面。小小的肩膀张开，上半身向后仰，像刚被解开的谜团。头顶的灯开始像化开的雪发亮模糊。  
  
迪克一开始这么做的时候觉得很累，他的肩膀酸极了，他特别想把自己的胳膊放下来，但是布鲁斯就在远处冷冷地盯着他。迪克用力呼出一口气，在不尽的慢三音乐中继续坚持着这个折磨人的架型。当音乐一结束，他就马上弯下腰，重重喘着气。 布鲁斯苛责他。他也知道自己跳得笨重。在那优美的华尔兹音乐里他就是一只没长好翅膀的鸟。汗黏在他的训练制服上散发着蓬勃的气息，青春的红色浅浅印在他明媚的脸上。细瘦的手腕看起来像随时会折断一般。  
  
小男孩都如此。在迪克的喃喃的抱怨声中，他看到了布鲁斯优美的舞姿在这个训练室里像海浪一般散发着优美柔和的光彩。  
  
迪克想自己永远都不会跳到这种地步。  
  
一二三，一二三，一二三。他已经听腻了这个节拍。每天他最不想来跳这个。但是这些都不由他说地算。他当然也很希望自己能在灯光和喧闹的观众前起舞，但是这个训练过程也太折磨人。他的脚很痛。包头的鞋尖将他的脚趾甲挤得内出血。高跟鞋又让他站不稳，但是谁管他呢。他自己又觉得好看，也就一直这样坚持下去了。真是天真的憧憬。  
  
他记得第一次穿着高跟鞋站了这么久，他走路差点都要跪下去了。很久很久他都没有体验过这样的感觉了。  
  
他在自己的床上揉着自己疼痛的腿，但是布鲁斯进来了。  
  
他惊讶地抬起头，刚想要说自己不需要这样，但是布鲁斯只是走到那里，握住他的脚踝。  
  
这个时候当然没有适合他的舞伴了，很多小孩觉得这么做太累。根本坚持不下去。其实迪克也不想这样做下去，但是，布鲁斯帮他选择了坚持。这种折磨人的事情结束之后他都能和同龄人尽情享受下午的时光，在街上奔跑，花布鲁斯给的钱去超市买各种零食，听飞鸟鸣叫，看见绿草在脚下日益清明。跳舞的烦恼一起被抛在脑后。  
  
很多时候，他还是在纠结于自己的脚步跳错。直到他有了舞伴。但是，他的舞伴和他的年龄一样差不多，而且跳得不比他好。经常踩到他的脚背。他也踩到人家的脚背上过，事情就只能继续这样持续下去。迪克一直坚持练了半年，半年结束了后他也该放假了。放假的时候自然他不会想起这些，就连和他的舞伴交流也肉眼可见地减少了。他也只能这样。不然脚上的疼痛会让他迅速想到这个。放假的快乐把他紧张的身体击垮，睡多了的时候他经常觉得疲惫，但是无忧无虑的欲望又会让他充满活力。  
  
其实他的脚趾已经很难看了。指甲也被舞鞋挤压地变形。更不要提被磨出水泡之后又出现了是水泡与磨痕。层层叠叠的伤痕让他的脚不像普通孩子那般完美健康了。  
  
他不好意思穿凉鞋。不是因为他害怕别人的眼光。只是这样的脚他真的没法拿出来。但是布鲁斯压根就不管这个，以至于有段时间他十分痛恨布鲁斯。他上学的时候，因为他的阴柔身姿惹到了一些高年级男孩发笑，那自然少不了下课的时候有恶人围着他骂他娘娘腔和基佬。有人抓着他黑色的长发拉着他向后倒，他被训练的完美胸腰就暴露在一堆狗屁都不懂粗俗无比的弱智儿眼前。  
  
“哇，你看，他多么柔软啊！”  
  
领头的人（总有这么一个白痴）说：“那他肯定是婊子养的。”  
  
迪克被他们压着双手无法动弹。这不是他的错。他的胸腰在训练下愈发美丽也不是他的错。他愤怒地挣扎着但是他的头发被死死揪住。有人扇了他一巴掌后，他就被拉到小巷子子里掀起衣物被羞辱。车辆在外面冷漠地来来往往。  
  
第一次陌生人的精液喷在他的脸上的时候，他并没有感觉到被侮辱，他只觉得迷茫（我相信很多时候你第一次年轻的时候第一次经历这种事情的时候你的感觉都是如此），他被扇得脸肿牙酸。脆弱细致的皮肤都破了。路灯就亮了。确认坏孩子离开的时候，迪克缓缓站起来，头顶上的灯光照耀下来，一瞬间让他觉得他仿佛就是在舞台上。高大的垃圾桶就是音响。  
  
很快他的脑子变得越来越空，无数次泪水与肌肉酸痛促使他脑子里开始缓缓播放自己听过的慢三舞曲，然后，竖着拍子，在心里默念一——二三，他就在这狭小的地方按着布鲁斯教过他的套路缓慢跳起了华尔兹来。  
  
当他旋转的时候风把他脸上的泪痕和精液渐渐吹干，天色越来越暗而路灯下起舞的迪克越来越明亮。闭式位准备，一个右转，跑步右旋转到切分旁交叉。这是他新学的。也是有难度的。迪克练了很多次，还时不时跳错。开头都很简单他也没花多长时间就掌握了方向。弹动并退步，翻滚转，一个双峰点地，他就稳稳地点住了。这里本来应该由他的舞伴扶着他，但是，现在，他自己一个人，一样能做得很好。他跳完了一部分，后面的布鲁斯还没有教他。起身是时候还是，没有忘记行了一个理。于是他就在这种公开的地方完成了他第一次没有人看的表演。  
  
他后来有了一个年龄和他相仿的舞伴，就连心智样子都和他的年龄一模一样。怎么说，都是那种小男孩的类型，迪克是这样想的。第一次相互认识的时候两方都很腼腆。握手之后都不再看着对方，只是朝着外边，无边尴尬地笑着。  
  
有些许隔阂，但是都在草莓奶油蛋糕的调节下渐渐消失了。然而大多数跳舞的时候都是默默无言，跳错了仅仅只是相视一笑。  
  
不跳舞的时候他们只是各自回自己的家。布鲁斯会让他早点回去。他也无处可去。  



	2. 　　1.华尔兹——内出血

**2.维也纳——你就像我的梦一样完美**

* * *

  
  
随着日子愈去，迪克也渐渐长开了。他变成了很多女孩子喜欢的类型。是因为他的身材，不会一堆肌肉，也不会纤细无力。他的身姿挺拔，不像一些男孩佝偻着背。很多人总是能在人群中一眼看见美丽的格雷森。他晃动的黑色头发和他的背。格雷森也知道了自己到了展示魅力的年龄，从保守的练功服开始弄花样，展示起了自己的锁骨，背，脖子，等等。  
  
显而易见，他的舞伴越来越多了。有很多人争着想要成为格雷森的舞伴，也有一些人会在暗中睁着红眼看着舞动的美丽的格雷森。暗暗想要模仿到他的身姿。被人簇拥着嫉妒着，他开始沉沦于此。  
  
但他依然是与众不同的。他身上总有神秘的气息令人情动不已。青春的格雷森面色红润，就和他的嘴唇一样。总是笑着。温柔的。成熟又幼稚。理解又骄纵。  
  
你知道一个人不可能总是只呆在同一个地方的。就像他开始跳快三，开始快速地融入到无数男男女女之中。从来都不缺少伙伴的迪克让他身边的人羡慕不已。迪克也开时尽情享受不同的声音在他的耳边擦过，而不是布鲁斯一个人的。  
  
和每一个不认识的人滚上床就像翻开一本陌生的书。有些书能给你提供知识，有些书只会浪费你的时间。当迪克在这里长久逗留之后，也发现了越来越多的谎言，当他回顾过去的事情，他只能感到无端的愤怒。他不指责任何人只觉得自己力不从心。  
  
接着他就想到了剥离。  
  
年轻的他又不想让自己失去更多爱抚，于是在一次和别的女孩用餐的时候，他想到了布鲁斯，他想到了儿童之时布鲁斯揉过他的脚踝，用毛巾擦干他的头发，他想要触碰。他想要布鲁斯身上的香水味。救命这是第一次他产生这样的想法的。他拒绝着嘴里的肉，鼻子里无端地产生布鲁斯沐浴完之后躺在他身边的气味。帮他把被子拢好。要么就是端来加热的牛奶。  
  
迪克用力搓自己的太阳穴，无济于事。  
  
这个想法就存在了这么一下，女孩的笑声就把这个冲走了。他又重新回到现在，他今天因为堵车晚了一点才到。他知道这个女孩已经对他产生了负面想法了。他叹了一口气，继续用那种展示给外面所有人的完美姿态把这顿晚餐进行完。然后又一个人回去，一个人回归孤独。  
  
他不喜欢快三的舞曲。这会让他想到转多了会吐的维也纳左转和维也纳右转。比起快三，他还是在继续听那过去的慢三。快三会让他睡不着觉。  
  
他就，对那，稍微快一点的，快的有节奏的东西，就像那快三，莫名排斥。当然不包括摇滚乐。  
  
快三给他一种急促的逼迫感。很多时候他已经站不稳自己的身体了，他甚至连自己眼前的景物都看不清都模糊，音乐没有停，他必须往前走。  
  
没有学过维也纳华尔兹的人只是看着他在这么快的音乐中旋转。尝试的人觉得这很难，迪克很厉害，没试过的人只是觉得这样很简单。也没有太多的看点。  
  
可是一切都变得不一样了。  
  
迪克不知道过了多久才穿上那华美的衣服。蓝色就很符合他的个性。不含蓄也不张扬。很适合在舞台光下起舞，那会让他看起来像海妖，或者塞壬。  
  
他第一次去比赛的时候顶了长达八个小时的浓妆候场，那是他第一次比赛，当他上场的时候快速用自己的目光扫视了整个观众席。没有看到自己一个熟悉的身影。他的舞伴的手掌轻轻捏着他。他还是感觉到了愤怒生气和无力。  
  
从小到大大大小小的表演从来都没有人来看过。就连布鲁斯，也只是在自己很小的时候下午表演之时出现了一次。然后在迪克的记忆中，他再也没有出现过了。迪克咬咬牙，又仔细看了一圈，终于一无所获，他恨他平时在一起“玩得很好的朋友”也恨其布鲁斯。他回头看他的舞伴，而他舞伴只是拉着他的手眺望着他们即将上台的地方。他狠狠把头别回去看到和自己舞伴的同一方向。主持的声音一响起来他就把这些气全忘了。  
  
他上台前特地看了很久的镜子，他的妆容一定会让他在这个舞台大放异彩，毕竟他可是站在中央，是备受人关注的地方。他相信所有人都会被他所吸引。不只是他从小就开始训练的舞姿，还有他的脸，和身材。  
  
他已经看到了自己后面的结果。他肯定是第一，他只能是第一。所以当行礼下台结束后，他都没有去领奖，他把他的舞伴丢在那里，自己换下衣服就跑回自己住的地方。当然不是和布鲁斯一起。知道他住处的只有他现任的舞伴。很晚的时候他的舞伴拿着奖杯奖牌回来的时候，迪克已经洗完澡。热气腾腾的他引上了身上还有寒冷夜气的舞伴，嘴唇就贴在了一起。  
  
外面还有一点点嘈杂的声音也要消失了。夜里一切东西都很脆弱。迪克呢喃地告诉他的舞伴他今天很高兴自己拿了第一，也赞美了他高默契的配合。  
  
他的舞伴高兴地吻住他，更加用力地把他往迪克那小小的沙发上推，然后对方的阴茎就轻松地插进了刚刚洗过还是湿润的后穴里。  
  
迪克很想把自己愤怒的也说出来，但是他还是没有这么做。他抱住自己的舞伴等待狂欢和轻吻。然后就慢慢把愤怒和孤独忘记掉。来继续生活。他的舞伴比他年轻，但是比他高多了也有力量得多。很多人想要成为迪克格雷森的舞伴，但是偏偏迪克选中了他。这个有力量的年轻人，迪克说这样能让他有更多的安全感，而对迪克有恶意的人只觉得扯淡，迪克只是看中别人大屌的公狗。迪克是个受虐狂。  
  
迪克知道这些恶言恶语，他们说得对，但是他自己还是不太能理解受虐狂真正的意思，此刻他就像肥硕的月季倒在自己舞伴的身下，身下流转着他和别人的命运。只是都不是他想要的。当自己舞伴在自己身下的速度越来越快，他的心里越来越慢，最后变得平缓，就像慢三舞曲的结束，这个时候他不能不想到布鲁斯教他的那些。  
  
他的眼睛下河，一路冰冷冻伤大地，而这条冰霜之路的尽头站着布鲁斯。  
  
他选择嘴里充满他舞伴的精液，而不是他的后穴。这是他的选择而他的舞伴出于对迪克精湛舞技的尊敬没有强迫他，而是一切都顺着他。  
  
他的舞伴害怕自己跳错。经常过分苛责自己，踩到迪克的脚背会害怕的朝他道歉。但是善良的迪克不会在意这些，他总是说，不要紧。迪克不关心这些。但是对方依然小心翼翼。  
  
因为他在乎的根本不是这些。  
  
在床上的时候他的舞伴还是体贴地问他会不会太疼，但是都结束了，不是吗？  
  
所以迪克摇摇头，在自己舞伴的帮助下直起身子给自己舞伴一个吻。这下迪克又要洗澡了。  
  
“你吃过了吗？”  
  
他的舞伴这样问他，这很像自己过去很晚回来之时，布鲁斯对他的问话。迪克当然没吃过，他只是经常一个人流连在街道在树林在公园里。  
  
后来布鲁斯也不问了，布鲁斯当然能看出来每次迪克说完“吃过了”后又疯狂进食。所以他也会留一点吃的定西等着迪克回来。  
  
迪克养成了一个习惯，只有一切结束了的时候他才开始吃东西，别的时候他就像忘记自己还有一个胃一样忘记饥饿。  
  
“吃过了。”他撒谎。他等着自己舞伴离开然后自己再想办法解决。尽管他十分不想出去，但是他不想第二天醒来的时候一点力气都没有。  
  
他的舞伴自然没有看出他的谎言，穿好衣服就像什么也没发生一样告辞离去。奖杯奖牌放在迪克的餐桌上，一对，孤独。  
  
一个人离去是迅速难以用时间估测的，而一个人的陪伴亦如是，明白这个只花了迪克一秒的时间，他就想把桌子上的玻璃杯全都扔在地下，所以一个人孤独地生活才是可以被时间精确地统计的。  
  
床下是迪克精致昂贵的美丽赛服，他记得自己还没卸妆穿着这个准备出门离去的时候，一个老奶奶笑着说，“真漂亮。”  
  
这种话他已经听到无数次了，但是他第一次从这样年龄的人中听到，他为之震颤又自豪了一下，很快穿上外套匆匆离去。他的裙摆还是引起了路上不少人的侧目。  
  
最终他还是感到了无可奈何，他卸妆的时候模糊的妆容像他小时候和别人打架之时脑袋上流下的鲜血，美丽而惨烈。原本因为舞伴存在而感到燥热的身体一下冷却。  
  
迪克困难得呻吟一声，觉得自己无法呼吸了，耳鸣时不时传来，他才意识到自己跳舞的时候过于用力以至于把自己的手臂和大腿内侧给拉伤了。  



	3. 　3.受伤——闪亮的人造亮片和长坠裙摆

**3.受伤——闪亮的人造亮片和长坠裙摆**

* * *

  
  
迪克没有想过自己这么大了还是有这样的一天，激烈的运动下滚下床，膝盖先着地，刚好昨天打碎的玻璃杯碎片扎进他的脚膝盖，当他站起来，出现了一条像女人裂唇的伤口。他的韧带被割断了。  
  
恢复的期间他一下就安静下来，所有繁华都一瞬间褪去，退到他的身后一样，他静静听着外面别的住院人的呻吟，而自己的左腿不曾挪动过。  
  
他的屁股因为久坐久躺不能动弹而发痒发痛，这种痛和被切断的韧带一样痛入骨髓让他寝食难安。布鲁斯时不时会出现在他的身边，他看着布鲁斯不知道说什么，眼睛只是移到上面自己根本不会看的电视机。一切还是没有交流的余地。  
  
他坐上轮椅的时候他只觉得第一次受到了侮辱。他开始疯狂进食希望自己能快点好起来。  
  
忘了是谁缝合的针线把他平整的皮肤摧毁得一塌糊涂，很丑。很难看。迪克让自己努力忽视这些。所以有一天，他抬着自己的腿，一点一点从自己的房间出来，阳光被墙挡住，他在楼梯的阴影里下落。他觉得痛极了。他的舞伴甚至都没有出现过。当然他也没有再想起他们。  
  
有时候他会害怕自己站不起来，但是最终，在膝盖那不尽的疼痛下他还是恢复愈合了。但是还是很长一段时间他没有办法跪下，蹲下。过度的弯曲会让他自己的膝盖会断掉的错觉。他的受伤无从隐瞒，于是很长一段时间他不再跳舞了。  
  
但是，他是美丽的格雷森。人们都觉得这样的男孩肯定有学过什么，他美好的身材可不是天天打篮球棒球能弄出来的。所以。迪克以为自己好了可以跳舞之后，他试着在人群中迈起自己可能半年都没走过的舞步。半年会让人颓废。  
  
会让人变得不再和以前一样。  
  
他后来又见到了自己的舞伴。迪克在骑着自行车，而他舞伴也在他的身后慢慢骑着自行车。  
  
“我发现你不笑了。你有点面瘫。”他的舞伴这么。  
  
这句话很长一段时间在迪克心里震荡，直到他后面完全好起来，直到他完全变成一个成年人他都根本都没有忘记过这句话。他忘记了他舞伴的脸盘唯独牢牢记住了这个。  
  
迪克格雷森会变的。  
  
但是布鲁斯却从来没有告诉过他，不知道是布鲁斯习惯了成长叛逆的冷淡还是根本不想揭穿他还是根本都没有把心思放在他的心上。想到这些都是迪克长大之后的事情了。  
  
他的刘海被风吹地往后翻，露出他光洁的额头。时间过去，这片光芒，终将有一天，会变得暗淡。  
  
迪克把自己埋进无声的书里，他不再让自己流连于人群里了。背着阳光坐在草地上，书扔在地上，他的眼睛落在草地的白色虫子上。有人走过来，拿着一瓶沾着水珠冒着冷气的饮料放在他身边又离去。对面的楼里传来唰啦啦的水声，他闻到消毒液的味道，敏感又熟悉。他忘不了这个，忘不了。布鲁斯要他回去，却从来不送他。  
  
当他把学业结束走向自由的大学的时候，他已经彻底忘记了过去布鲁斯教过他的东西。  
  
他只想走向未来，而不是被过去永恒牵绊，可惜，冥冥之间，他还是能感觉到自己什么也摆脱不了。  
  
上了大学之后他又加入了舞队，他还是没有放下，该死的。他想念那化妆品的味道，和闪亮的人造亮片和长坠裙摆。当一些男孩出现在他的面前，这又把过去汗水的基因惊醒了。腿上的伤疤是上帝的造孽。迪克怪罪于布鲁斯，这都不是自己的错。  
  
他瞒着布鲁斯没告诉他自己又重新跳起舞，他的手掌又被不同的人包裹，腰肢也被不同的男的搂过，他们都只是在音乐里沉浸自己而不再做更多。迪克对这些没有期望也没有念想。他觉得在那些流行音乐改的慢三或快三里，他凝滞的时间会有那么一丝流动，以至于让他不被孤独彻底冻结。他和自己认识的舞伴出去吃饭，帮他们化妆，也在自己上场的时候最后确认一下假睫毛有没有粘好。  
  
“很漂亮。”他的新舞伴这么说。  
  
他已经有无数个舞伴了。  
  
他终于忘记了过去的舞伴，彻底的。  



	4. 　4.探戈——彼此对抗的力量

**4.探戈——彼此对抗的力量**  


* * *

  
很多人跳这个是没有那种力量的。迪克曾经和自己的教练一起试过一圈维也纳左转。结束之后，教练只是扔下一句：“脚有点松。”就继续照顾其他跳得一般的人。  
  
一直相守别人羡慕目光的迪克没有生气也没有想更多。他和那个年长男子跳舞的时候他就想到和布鲁斯一起会不会也是这样。  
  
他就开始琢磨什么叫脚松，说实话，刚刚那转圈他是被那个年长专业的教练拖着甩过去的。身边人发出羡慕的赞叹，而只有他自己知道自己刚刚在年长男人的气息里失神而忘了自己的脚步方寸大乱而对方又太快。他只能勉强快速跟上去。尽量不让自己被真正意义上的甩过去。结束之后他想到了刚刚措手不及的表现。这不会就是他了。  
  
他知道自己不足，他也渐渐发现快三慢三不是他跳得最好。他懊恼过，但是他完全不想努力到超过其他人。当他拖着沉重的手臂度过慢三快三的曲子，探戈的音乐总算给了他生命让他把自己的精神打起来。他能做好反身也能跳好延长，他的反身是最好的，及即使教练没有说过。但是他的朋友都这么赞美过。他的探戈有生命力。那当然，迪克喜欢这种有力量的东西，他急于摆脱过去人们加给他“柔美”的标签。他也不知道为什么自己突然就，能做到这样。在快节奏了里他的瑕疵可以几乎看不见。当他放假回家的时候他没有告自己又重新走到了这种地步。  
  
但是他晚上洗完澡光着脚的时候，脚指脚踝出卖了他。  
  
他听到布鲁斯说：“这就是后果。”  
  
迪克低着看着自己的脚尖，头发的水也随着他的动作甩在地上，打湿了地板。  
  
迪克咕哝了一声，他不会让布鲁斯听清的，他转身到自己的房间里，无视了布鲁斯的笑话（他自己这么人认为）。他闻到了布鲁斯身上的酒味，现在已经很晚了，而布鲁斯现在总是要靠一点酒精才能入睡。  
  
他自己也快要睡了，他看见自己门缝下面，走廊的灯关了。唯一还亮着的自然就是布鲁斯房间的灯。迪克玩了一会手机，还是没有关灯，然后他想要上厕所。他慢慢打开门走出去，走进洗手间看到布鲁斯只是坐在自己床边就着灯光看着什么东西，他不关心。只是走进洗手间。水声响起走出来。他走进布鲁斯的卧室里。地毯，墙纸，窗帘散发着淡淡的冷意，看不见外面的夜景，只看到布鲁斯穿着长袍睡衣。他走过去。看到布鲁斯手指没有戒指。而那戒指正在自己的手指上。是他要求布鲁斯把这个给他。他只想让自己看着更闪耀。而没有更多。布鲁斯说不可以戴。命令把迪克把这个还给他。但是迪克硬是把它带走了。他什么时候会听布鲁斯的话呢，真是笑话。  
  
迪克看到布鲁斯抬起头来，只是满脸倦容。没有问他什么事情，只是在用眼神询问。空气中却又存在着温暖的气氛催促迪克的神经把迪克拉上床。  
  
他走过去，亲吻布鲁斯，没有音乐却拉起布鲁斯的手摆起了架型。布鲁斯的手落在他的后背上完成了他的梦想。接着迪克的右手和布鲁斯的左手微微弯曲，他们感受到了彼此对抗的力量。他们只能看见两个人的手臂在这种对抗的力量中弯曲，而经脉却埋没在衣服下面无从可见。迪克架上右手，布鲁斯站起来，引得迪克也向上直起腰。布鲁斯就是比他高很多。无论自己小时候还是现在他都觉得自己永远在布鲁斯的阴影之下。无端的想到，自己受伤的时候布鲁斯一身西装未退出现在自己身边，头发有点乱，看起来走得特别匆忙。他很少见布鲁斯匆忙的样子。动完手术之后他没有陷入麻醉的昏迷，有还是没有，迪克也记不清了。应该是没哟的。但是他又想不清动完缝针手术之后布鲁斯又去了哪里又做了什么。  
  
布鲁斯很忙，他只记得第二天的中午布鲁斯才出现。布鲁斯没有责怪他任何事，从头到尾都没有。此刻布鲁斯握着他的手他感受到了温暖却又让他打了一个寒颤。一个五快步。  
  
他们第一次搭手，膝盖生涩地磕碰着。布鲁斯显然也很久都没有跳这个了。他们的套路完全不同。迪克感受到布鲁斯准备出于自己相反的脚，他想要反抗，反身纠结的一刹那，女步永恒的顺从让他走向了布鲁斯的套路里。他跟着布鲁斯走过去。那个套路自己虽然也没跳过，但是他还是可以跟得上。节拍在两个人的心里，谁都没有数出来。  
  
一二三四五六七八，一二三四五六七八，一二，三四，五六七八，一二三。  
  
其实到最后都是一样的。  
  
可是这个小小的地方不能伸展更多，他们前进到床的一角，被墙壁抵住，不能再前进一分，迪克干脆直接坐在布鲁斯的床上躺下去。睡衣袍从左肩掉落。露出锁骨，很久没有被触碰的锁骨。布鲁斯站了一会，也坐在他的身边。  
  
迪克直起身子，气息呼到布鲁斯的耳朵，用牙齿轻轻咬住了那里，手伸进布鲁斯的睡袍。  
  
其实迪克刚刚已经在布鲁斯的动作下看到了下面的景光，这不让他惊讶。  
  
布鲁斯抬手刚想要把迪克推开。迪克顺势握住了他的手，说：“是你想让我这样做的，不是吗？”  
  
最后的声音变成气音，浸淫在迪克许久未动用的魅惑里。  
  
他的脸贴着布鲁斯的背，感受到长者的热气。无端的安心又有些害怕。这个事情他在成年之后想了无数次。但是不能说也无从说起。  
  
迪克的身体带着上瘾的味道。  
  
总是轻而易举的。  
  
就，布鲁斯，和别人不同，没有这么快妥协。  
  
但是布鲁斯还是和别人一样。  
  
长久耳鬓厮磨后还是会惊醒。  
  
他的手伸到布鲁斯的内裤里上下动着。布鲁斯没有阻止他。迪克得意。但是也莫名觉得悲哀。布鲁斯不喜欢这样，这句话写在布鲁斯的脸上，但是迪克已经在用自己的手指手掌心和肉让那个东西渐渐进入状态。布鲁斯轻轻喘气，呼吸之间仿佛能看到他年轻的样子和状态，迪克也感觉自己又一次穿越了时间走到了过去。  
  
他看到自己还是小时候，低下头去把那根东西含住，根本都没有拒绝，也不会拒绝。那个时候他又懂什么啊。  
  
布鲁斯的阴茎撑大了他的嘴要把他撕裂开，他呜呜地含糊哼着，就是没有拿开脑袋，布鲁斯也没有拉起他，两个人都仿佛中了蛊。  
  
迪克想到这里膝盖都软了，这是他开始进入跳舞的状态，他的头微微向上扬起来，肩膀下沉，似乎马上可以飞。  
  
恍然之间布鲁斯压在了他的身上，那一瞬间他想到了自己在清晨看到的飞鸟。布鲁斯就和他自己一样动作轻盈，只是在夜晚中更加自由无拘束。日月流转让布鲁斯的肌肤变得暗淡而自己却开始在夜晚中发光。布鲁斯就仿佛和这个有一百年的建筑融为一体了一样，迪克闻到了古老的味道，头顶吊灯摇摇欲坠，他就危险地走进了夜里。布鲁斯移动自己的身体之时床发出了轻轻的咯吱咯吱响。  
  
接着迪克的双腿被分开，小腿因为经常发力有硬的滑动的肌肉，刘海调节着眼前环境的光。玻璃杯，床头柜，香水味，还是和过去一模一样。淡淡的，如微风搅动废墟中着飞舞的灰烬。  
  
他看到布鲁斯的胸膛，听到了对方心跳在上面碰撞，布鲁斯第一次用手指进入他的时候他没有任何感觉，是的气其实就是平淡无奇，因为这和自己之前搞过的人的过程一模一样，有秩序，有宿命。只是他有次差点要被一个男的把肛门撕裂，那男的是故意的，迪克后来才知道，没有放过他。用刀割下了对方一只耳朵扔在地上，把刀扎进对方的大腿里。而他不能保持正常的姿态走路。这不是报复，这是自虐。  
  
布鲁斯是不会这样对待他的，可惜他也是历经不少的人了。没有神秘或刺激感的做爱就像看腻了题材的电影，安静地等待一切发生，知道过程结果。中间可能会有想不到的东西发生，但是他懒得去猜测。  
  
静静等着一切开始，他就和过去成功接轨。年长者有力的手进入他的身体让他敏感地感觉到里面有布鲁斯的手，他能想象到自己的那个地方的肉被润滑后的手指撑开抠弄，布鲁斯从上向下看，俯视他，威风凛凛让人觉得害怕，迪克被笼罩在他的影子下，却把布鲁斯眼睛的颜色看得更加清楚。他呼吸开始缓慢失控，而变得急促，他身体里的某个点，跟他上过床的人都说，这很好找到。布鲁斯也一样。  
  
他不想让布鲁斯和别人一样但是自己的身体无可救药在哪一点的反复刺激下有了反应，他的一声细喘就像蝴蝶的尖叫。红色开始朝迪克的身上狂涌而来。他一般情况下不会这样的，可能是心理反应。布鲁斯语调深沉：“这样可以吗？”  
  
那当然没错。  
  
他开始无视布鲁斯发白的双鬓，只是抽动着双腿，光洁的大腿内侧招呼着布鲁斯的手掌，要抚摸。翕动的鼻翼来回带出情动的气，不需要更多了。快进来。  
  
迪克不想用性验证什么，也不思考上床的意义。总之这种做爱是于陌生人不同的，对，终究是不同，也许有些地方一样但是说不出来。  
  
可是每个人都不一样呢。  
  
他想到自己练习华尔兹时候的舞伴会在休息的时候开完笑打他的屁股，他其他舞伴都没有这么做过。他的屁股被拍击的时候迪克清清楚楚听到手掌和臀部相撞后自己臀部在对方的手掌下如电击的心脏颤动，这样还是年轻的他脸红不已。他恼怒，要回敬对方的时候人家早就边笑边跑远了。  
  
他现在的舞伴绝对不会这样，除了做爱他们真的没有更多更深入的交流，不是因为可以深入交流的另有他人，而是他真的没有。  
  
记忆中的布鲁斯要进来的时候，窗外能听到呼呼的风声，不知道为什么那天的风这么大。  
  
布鲁斯很幸运，曾经进入迪克的第一个人需要付出极大的耐心，但是现在迪克已经不需要这么久的准备，就像他想要学什么东西他都能很快学会，就像开始接纳一个新的床伴新的人。  
  
经历过各种打磨的他只是变得更容易被接受而不是需要人们更多呵护。  
  
无需更多估量审视他就直接要求布鲁斯进入他。布鲁斯自然也不需要再更他求证更多。他感受到布鲁斯握住自己双腿防止在后面滑出的手劲，用力的，蓄势待发，就像探戈的延长，马上就要爆发到下一步。迪克移动自己的身体想要对准，他凭着感觉扭动着自己。直到布鲁斯说：“别动。”  
  
双腿被按在两边，然后整个人就像被杀死像神展示的祭品张开在夜色的垂涎下。而这个祭品今晚另有所属。  
  
布鲁斯一开始的进入是沉稳的，但是迪克需要狂热，他不知道怎么催促布鲁斯快点到这种地步。这和年轻人的意志背道而驰。他想要让自己逃逸，而布鲁斯已经把他禁锢在身下。  
  
要按着他说的来，要按着他的意志活着，要在他的引领下走向高潮，要在他的命令下射出，要在他的阴茎下变得羞耻放荡，要在他的没有说出的强迫下交出后半身和灵神。  
  
布鲁斯的阴茎进入他的身体就像鱼钩上的倒刺割痛了他，布鲁斯终究还是和别人不同，不只是体积上的碾压更是自己说不出来但是能感受到的强行打开。后穴的肌肉不需要一分钟就缴械投降失控谄媚，只知道妥协附和让迪克在心里咒骂起来。他紧紧包裹着布鲁斯因为布鲁斯把他填满了，他没法走神来胡思乱想只是脑子里全是布鲁斯的阴茎。布鲁斯的阴茎搅乱了他下面所有秩序，腹肌没节奏地起伏。迪克说，等一下，等一下。  
  
这让他着急并且手忙脚乱，他就像溺水的人要找东西抓住但是他看到了敌人伸出来的手臂。那手臂会把他按入水中。  
  
慌乱在他的身体里发酵，他终于还是在布鲁斯面前不知道如何去掌控和面对这个世界。他一直以为自己已经成功做到了。  
  
他重重咬了一口布鲁斯抓着他的手臂，感受到布鲁斯的手松动一下就马上抽出手，腰发力把布鲁斯掀倒在床上，他觉得自己掌握了主动权了，但是他没有。在这个激烈粗暴又具有保护性是技巧让布鲁斯的阴茎如烟花的尾巴划过迪克后穴让迪克发出了这辈子最细长最难耐的呻吟。他叫地感觉自己的肺都要从喉咙滑出。全身鸡皮疙瘩如黄豆爆炸跳舞。迪克咬着牙让自己的表情不要变得和婊子一样勾人魅惑。汗水如烟花爆裂在摇动的身影一暗一闪。热气喷射出，他也逼着布鲁斯呻吟，在这场看不见的惊心动魄的厮杀下扳回一局。布鲁斯的眼眶都红了。手背凸起了经脉可以看见他的发力，迪克死死压着布鲁斯的双手又一面用自己丰腴的臀部骚弄着布鲁斯的阴茎。那是美丽的陷阱。淫水沾地到处都是。  
  
布鲁斯让迪克转过来，迪克照做，他知道布鲁斯的意思。  
  
迪克的屁股就如同博物馆里不啻千年的臻品，高高摆起，应该被万众瞩目。水光闪亮，要多放荡就有多放荡。布鲁斯也没有想到迪克可以做到这一地步。高频率地律动自己的身体。他看到自己的阴茎在那灯光照得发白的屁股下出现又消失。他不可见地叹了一口气。  
  
迪克就像他在荒凉僻静的树林里看到羽毛油光华亮的野鸟。他看不到那双清澈发蓝的眼睛。  
  
哗众取宠的屁股就在他的眼前有生命地抖动着。布鲁斯咬牙，他也压抑不住这个躁动狂野的灵魂了。这几乎无情。


	5. 　5.风雨如晦的凝视

**5.风雨如晦的凝视**  


* * *

  
你知道人想堕落就能迅速堕落。你知道堕落的力量有多强大吗？  
  
迪克神游，在街上走着，这是很不起眼的一天，街上没有一个能让他觉得值得被注意的人，一个都没有，就和他自己一般。  
  
接着一个人朝他走过来，在这里，迪克总觉得会有什么不好的事情发生，他回头看了一眼街道。午后有点空旷，路上遛狗的人悠闲的散步，没有放学，也没有孩子的嬉闹声。就平静的什么都不会发生一般。从那高架的电线下穿过，从来都没有电线因为岌岌可危的架子掉落而把人电死，除了这个迪克再也想不到还有什么会打破宁静的事情了。  
  
他走过天桥，看见汽车制造的尘埃撕裂了远处清晰的景象，空气似乎像在火焰中拧烤地扭曲了。他回到家中，布鲁斯不在。  
  
当他打开电脑无所事事地浏览着网页的时候，他听见肃杀的风声，很像他的裙摆划过空气擦裂节拍，令人心惊胆战。他离窗户很远。  
  
不知道过了多久他的肚子叫了一声。他犹豫了一会起身，看到外面天已经变黑了。云和夜晚的黑暗融为一体。  
  
“呜——呜——”  
  
“呼——”  
  
隔着玻璃他都听见了外面撕裂的声音。他在犹豫，但是这个地方的死寂让他还是伸出手拿起挂在椅子背后的针织衫和大衣。一边套衣服一边弯下腰翻找着杂物柜里可以用的伞。他看到了一把墨绿色的伞。很大。但是他没有拿起来。那不是他的。显而易见是布鲁斯的。他又随便拿了一把小一点的伞（只能挡住他一个人的伞）下楼去。走楼梯的时候，楼道间的灯光昏暗极了。他感觉自己的衣服外面帖了一层冰，身上的热度也如落叶一般散去。当他走到楼下，大门是关着的。  
  
一对情侣猛地走进来。风一下掀翻了迪克的刘海。  
  
迪克没有后悔自己下来，他知道自己在这场风雨中一定会淋湿。就还是盯着风把伞撑开。雨“啪啪”落在他的伞上，脆弱的像心跳一样像机械碰撞。地面湿地光滑，路灯只会让这环境变得更加黑暗。  
  
他觉得自己无法呼吸，冷气灌进他的鼻子，他加快脚步，他要随便找个地方吃晚饭。然后待一会等到雨停。  
  
由于温度下降的原因导致了迪克的食欲同步下降。他缓慢搅动着碗里的汤。要不了多久就要变凉。他才慢慢喝起来，一边凝视远处天花板装饰的排灯。觉得迷茫又无趣。他在那里呆了很久，从很多人过来用餐，到稀稀拉拉只剩几个女孩。  
  
他决定走了。他也不知道自己呆了多久。他拿起伞出去。  
  
雨也小了。  
  
他其实应该在外面多待一会。  
  
所以他还是回到一个人呆在孤独里。好安静。隽永得连水滴声都听不见。过了一个小时，他从发呆中回过神。  
  
他坐下又打开了电脑，接着他听到门外有声音。没来得及站起来，门就打开了，布鲁斯走进来，迪克没有看到他的黑色大衣有任何的湿痕。  
  
“外面风雨很大。”  
  
“已经下雪了。”  
  
布鲁斯伸出袖子，他的黑色大衣上沾着一粒完美的六边形落雪，晶莹得像一枚钻石。闪亮地像赛服上美丽的人造晶石。他看到布鲁斯的双眸暗淡，但是自己的已经亮起来了。  
  
初雪总是给迪克带来莫名的兴奋。尽管迪克自己已经不想再出门也不想被风刮了。  
  
迪克帮布鲁斯关上门。  
  
布鲁斯把大衣挂好。  
  
他张了张嘴没有说话。  
  
迪克知道他想要说点什么。但是迪克没有问，只是又假装继续做自己的事情。布鲁斯盯着迪克的后脑勺很长一段时间。  
  
迪克以为他在看自己的浏览页面，只能盲目地打开一些娱乐网站看起了无聊的电视剧。  
  
最终他听到布鲁斯脚步消失的声音，马上打开了自己的社交软件。  
  
他之前的朋友已经给他发来了初雪的照片。其实迪克心中已经毫无波澜。他对这些都不感兴趣。他只是短暂地在这里停留之后马上又要离开了。他因为跳舞伤痕累累地脚掌在平行地隔着拖鞋于地面接触让他感到微微疼痛。他回来之后再也没有听过音乐穿上高跟的摩登舞鞋跳舞。没有必要。他不施展自己的魅力只是颓废地垂在布鲁斯地背上用指甲一下一下轻挠他的背而又什么都不做。  
  
布鲁斯说：“那别离开了。”  
  
迪克皱起眉头。  
  
布鲁斯已经很久没有说这样的话了。布鲁斯知道，就算说了他也不会听的。  
  
所以这又有什么意义。  
  
迪克越想越烦，最后摁倒布鲁斯，愤怒地瞪着他，用尖锐的语言告诉他。  
  
“我要回去找我的舞伴。”  
  
布鲁斯沉默地盯着他轻盈下床的背影。  



	6. 　　6.夜歌

**6.夜歌**

* * *

  
  
布鲁斯当然知道是什么意思。  
  
所以迪克回去之后马上扎入了训练中，时不时和自己舞伴出去浪荡。做一些他想做的事情。他这半年有好几个比赛。时间不是很够，他还要忙着别的事情，这一切让他隐约萌生出要放弃的感觉。迪克回去之后刚好有一场比赛，他把自己的舞伴拖过来训练。因为认识有一段时间了，他们之间也快速步入到了无话不说的地步。  
  
“我还有别的事情要忙。”  
  
他的舞伴朝他抱怨道，还是握住了迪克的右手。  
  
迪克把左手搭在他舞伴肩上，摆好架型，拒绝眼神交流也不再说一句话。  
  
比赛的日子很快就到了，而在比赛前一天晚上，再前一天的晚上，迪克拉着他的舞伴疯狂练习，把自己和舞伴都累得差点趴下。  
  
“我要买瓶水。”中间休息的时候迪克起来说道。鞋也不换就下楼。  
  
“我和你去。”说完，他们就穿过黑暗的走廊到楼下去。  
  
理查德·格雷森的穿起了他的赛服，他只在比赛的时候那样穿。锁骨全露出来，腰也被水钻锁住。雾蓝色的大摆随着格雷森走动留下一堆精灵翅膀的尘埃与光。但是他能感觉出迪克没有往日比赛的那种精神劲头，不会像过去一样叽里呱啦说个不挺，也不会到处乱走。  
  
他安静做在自己身边，盯着周围走来走去和自己一起比赛的选手们。  
  
他顺着迪克的目光看去，发现里面有个他曾经遇到过的对手。迪克赢过他，但是也没那么轻松。对方走过来打招呼，迪克只是淡漠地点点头。  
  
比赛开始的时候迪克还是没有把状态调整过来，虽然他没法和迪克进行眼神交流，但是他能感受到迪克脚步不再像过去那样受控制。  
  
怎么回事。  
  
迪克自己仰着头，一瞬间觉得自己无法呼吸，后脑勺像被抽了一鞭子一样突然一疼，他就反射性缩了一下，接着他听见自己舞伴小声问他：“你没事吧。”  
  
迪克没有回答，调整了一下短暂紊乱的呼吸，后脑勺的疼痛渐渐缓过去。但是迪克不再像过去那样追求最终结果了。他突然很放松，觉得一切都所谓了。所有该有力的时候他还是任性地跳得无力，他开始破坏一些潜在的规则，那种时候他居然开始觉得愉悦。  
  
当结果出来的时候迪克只是冷淡笑了。转身就走。  
  
合照的时候他也没有看冠军——自然是他上次赢过的那对。  
  
结束的时候他们说要一起吃饭。迪克觉得无趣但出于种种原因还是过去了。  
  
冠军的男步优雅地朝他举杯，说感谢又能和迪克他们一起比赛。  
  
而他只是应了一下，没有多说话。他想起自己上一次结束的时候可是一直拉着人家猛喝。也许这只是一个无趣的比赛。  
  
迪克的手臂有点酸，他撑着自己脑袋，扫视了人群，自己舞伴不知道去哪，而周围也没有认识的人。对方暧昧地走过来坐在他的身边，手臂搭在他的肩膀上。像熟人一样。  
  
然后迪克就和他一起离开了这个喧闹的地方。  
  
陌生酒店的床上他想着自己的失败，听到那个冠军的男步说自己小时候的事情。他无可救药地想起自己的童年。  
  
陷在床里的时候，手被握住的时候，被进入的时候他没有想到舞伴而是想到布鲁斯。  
  
他想起苛责。顺着时间倒行回去，他又看到了放假和布鲁斯上床的自己。  
  
对方的摩擦已经没法激起他的快感。  
  
迪克觉得自己完全没有一点感觉了，于是他要求对方用力一点。  
  
在粗暴的贯穿下他总算有了感觉，这些都是布鲁斯的错，迪克恼怒地想着。他就不该在那个时候频繁和布鲁斯做爱。导致自己和别人的性事索然无趣。欲望和液体在身体里传流。  
  
他就自而然想到了自己被强上的第一次。  
  
软弱无力，血液暴力，殴打羞辱，众人和孤独。  
  
他抬起手抚摸对方出汗的脸庞，对方贴过去了。  
  
迪克知道自己这么做过，虽然不是很多，但是每次激怒完布鲁斯之后，成了一种不错的妥协。  
  
那又和现在有什么关系？  
  
ende

* * *

  
  
**舞之媾和与虚无妄作**  
  
**Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson,路人/迪克**  
  
**DCU**  
  
**BY Pica**  


**Author's Note:**

> 写这个角色用了很多阴性的元素啊。完全是不自觉的状态而不是刻意为之。  
> 中间因为考试拖了一段时间，结果本来打算去年完结的拖到了今年16号。  
> 作为新一年的第一篇，希望我能彻底忘掉去年发生的事情，爱上新角色新世界。  
> 希望你喜欢这个，谢谢阅读。


End file.
